


Pride!!! on Ice

by friendo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Feel-good, Gay Pride Month, LGBTQ Themes, Minor Swearing, Multi, Pride, Social Media, working out how to get the emojis to work took me sooo long lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendo/pseuds/friendo
Summary: Social media snapshots of the Yuri!!! on Ice cast throughout LGBT pride month.





	Pride!!! on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little drabble. tell me if i missed out any social media lol
> 
> (except pinterest, i hate pinterest)
> 
> enjoy!

**EXCLUSIVE: LGBT+ Skaters from around the world unite to celebrate Gay Pride Month in ISF photo shoot**

With Pride month drawing to a close, the International Skating Federation is celebrating pride in its best way with a series of photos containing some of the world’s most successful and openly LGBT skating talent.

With the pictures ranging from groups shots to individual portraits, the shoot focuses on, according to the ISF official Twitter account, “celebrating LGBT+ excellence in figure skating"...

_Read More_

 

* * *

 

_[Picture: Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki holding hands standing against a white backdrop]_

 

**infires**

can i just say how much i love this picture? they’re looking at each other with so much love and ahhhh it’s just soooo adorable. so happy the ISF decided to do this shoot <3 <3 [gif](http://68.media.tumblr.com/37c927ab3fe920264caab3ba4d72d9a5/tumblr_n2xc9fEPYv1sgl0ajo1_250.gif)

**shuwen**

don’t forget the rings!!! looks like they polished them to make it look extra shiny for the photo lol

**htamel**

this is the most natural i’ve seen yuuri in photos, usually he looks like he’s about to vomit in most of the interviews lmao

**2,089 notes**

 

* * *

 

**Phichit Chulanont _@pichuu_**

Did some shopping for the outfit I'm wearing to #BangkokPride2017 !!

 

**njkk _@ijijo_**

@pichuu YOU CAN’T SAY THAT WITHOUT POSTING A PICTURE

 

**Phichit Chulanont _@pichuu_**

Looks like you’ll just have to wait for the final product! (Face Throwing A Kiss )

 

* * *

**Christophe Giacometti talks skating, growing up and #pridemonth**  [13:23]

165,632 views

_1 week ago_

…..

INTERVIEWER: You’ve always been known for being very open about your sexuality. Do you ever worry about being a bit too over the top?

GIACOMETTI: I’ve gotten into a bit of trouble with the ISF for some of my performances so I did worry a little then. Or rather, my coach worried for me. [laughs] But in general no, I’ve never worried about being too over the top. I know fans love it, and I love it too

INTERVIEWER: You’re one of the most vocal athletes on the scene for LGBT+ rights. What inspired you to do this?

GIACOMETTI: I knew I wasn't straight from a very young age. After so many years of repressing and concealing who I really was, I was sick of it. Why should I hide who I am, who I am sexually attracted to? I realised that sexuality is something that should be celebrated; it’s a beautiful thing. I hope I’m able to convey that through my skating routines.

INTERVIEWER: And the costumes too, of course. No one could forget your shocking free skate costume in the 2014 Worlds...

GIACOMETTI: Ah, I remember that one! All of you should watch for the outfit I’m wearing to Zurich Pride. I can't wait for the big reveal.

INTERVIEWER: [laughs] That wink! And you know that with Christophe, he’ll live up to his claims!

GIACOMETTI:[laughs] I guess that’s true, isn’t it?

….

 

* * *

**Inbox (152)**

**Primary  | Social **(12) **| Promotions** (124)

**☐ | Yakov Feltsman       Stop ignoring my emails**

**☐ |** Vannesa Evans          Invitation to New York Pride March   

**☐ | Me                            No Subject, _three attachments_  ** (Paperclip )

**☐ | Yakov Feltsman       Your FS Choreography**

** **☐ |**** Yuri Plisetsky             cute cat video (dogs are stupid) **  
**

** **

* * *

 

 

**These Top Ten Celebrity Photos from Pride Month Will Make You Wish You Were There**

_From adorable married couples to jaw-dropping costumes, Pride Month 2017 shows us that we are #proudtobe_

 

**7\. Mila Babicheva and Sara Crispino**

These two figure skaters (rumoured to be dating but don’t quote us on that (Eyes ) ) wowed crowds with their matching outfits! The two hottest babes on the list? Wait, we still have three more entries to go! 

[Pictured: Mila with Sara sat on her shoulders, both dressed in rainbow crop tops and glitter on their faces]

 

 

* * *

 

**Megan Edwards _@medwa96_**

@viknik @katsukidonis it true that you’re going to #NYUPRIDE????

 

**Viktor Nikiforov _@viknik_**

@medwa96 yes but you’re forgetting someone  (Rainbow ) (Rainbow ) (Rainbow ) (Rainbow )

 

_ [Pictured: close up of a brown poodle with rainbow ribbons on its ears] _

 

**Ed _@eldudebros_**

@viknik I LOVE YOUR DOG

 

**Megan Edwards _@medwa96_**

@viknik I can’t believe you replied!!!! OMG I’M GOING TOO!!! see you there <3 <3 <3

 

**Yuri Plisetsky _@plisetskitty_**

@viknikDON’T FORGET ME ASSHOLE

 

* * *

 

**(  )   jjleroy**

Toronto, Canada

 

_[Pictured: selfie of Jean-Jacques Leroy and Isabella Yang, rainbows painted on each cheek]_

**3,869 likes**

 

 **jjleroy** #PRIDE #JJSTYLE

 

_load more comments_

**akina.r** why are you two so perfect????

 **yuri.p** gross

 **rebecca97** LOVE WINS (Rainbow )

 

 

* * *

 

**ADORABLE Nikiforov and Katsuki spotted at NYU PRIDE 2017!!** [7:21]

7,493 views

_1 day ago_

 

**COMMENTS · 690**

 

**Libby Serafini** 5 hours ago

OMG THEIR MATCHING PIGTAILS I CAN’T TAKE IT

**4eyedwonderkid** 5 hours ago

if you pause at  **3:58** you can see under viktor’s tutu

**rabbitlover2** 4 hours ago

jock strap………….nice 

**perucola** 20 minutes ago

is it weird how i’m okay with this?

**Martina Monica** 3 hours ago ****

this is literally the cutest thing :3

**Anthony French** 2 hours ago

love how katsuki looks at nikiforov. hope i can find someone that looks at me like that one day

**Marcus Kierra** 1 hour ago

damn boy, katsuki is totally OWNING those hotpants!!!

              **nelly déé** 1 hour ago

he has butt for DAYS

 **hexxjoon** 1 day ago

#ProudToHitThatDislike

**View all 30 replies**

              **jiababe** 1 day ago

what the f*cks your problem

              **lisahthepotato** 1 day ago

             people like you are the reasons so many lgbt people don't feel comfortable being themselves

              **Clark Kalinowsky** 1 day ago

 who gives a crap about what you think... pride is about being proud of who you are. keep partying guys!!! also just reported this comment lol       

 **Christy Bright** 1 day ago

omg LOLLLL at  **00:19** you can see yuri plisetsky for like one second before he walks off and disappears forever 

               **AJ M** 30 minutes ago

              i think he just got separated in the crowd tbh

 **Christy Bright** 2 minutes ago

                           LOL i can see it, yuuri and viktor look way too into each other to notice plisetsky  being left behind

 **DARTHIRIAN_DARK_WING** 5 hours ago

This video is potato quality has anyone uploaded a better version?

  

* * *

  

**(  )   christope-gc**

Zurich, Switzerland

 

_[Looping video of Chris and mystery man blowing kisses at the camera. Mystery man is holding a rainbow flag]_

**25,321**   **likes**

 

 **christophe-gc** Come meet me and the bae at #zurichpride !  (Rainbow )

 

_Load more comments_

**viknik** you two are HOT (Fire )

 **colinbeban** YASSSS BITCH SLAYYYY

 **lalabutterfly** i wish i could be there!! you're such an inspiration to me and my girlfriend.  i hope you and "bae" have a wonderful time <3 

 **christophe-gc** @viknik merci bb (Two Hearts ) (Two Hearts )

 **pablomaloi** (Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes ) (Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes ) bisous

 

* * *

 

 **Google |   ** figure skating gay pride **|  **

All     Images     News     Videos     Shopping     More                  

 

 Seven Fabulous "Out" Gay Men of Figure Skating | The Engagement....

_23 Mar 2016_  - Seven Fabulous “Out”  _Gay_  Men of  _Figure Skating_  ... Recently, Out Magazine came out with their list of “100 Hot Out  _Gay_  Men” which included .... Celebrate  _LGBT Pride_  2017 with a new book: “Beyond the  _Rainbow_ ” by Jenn T.

 

Up and Coming Figure Skater Otabek Altin Talks Figure Skating and Pride | Sport |

_17th Jun 2017 -_ Ever since his shocking debuting medal win at the 2016 Worlds, Altin has been ... "Skating is a celebration of so many things; artistry, physical prowess and emotion. It's all inclusive and that should be emphasised... has a bronze medal for figure skating.

 

Why is the World's "Gayest Sport" Stuck in the Closet?

_30 Jan 2014 -_ Men's figure skating has always been caught between its public image and ... an article saluting Gay Pride Month on the website Golden Skate ..

 

* * *

 

**mari**

 

**mari**

yuuri GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW OKAASAN HAS GONE CRAZY

**you**

sorry just woke up, what's happening???

**mari**

RAINBOWS

**mari**

RAINBOWS EVERYWHERE

**mari**

ALL OVER THE INN

**you**

pride??

**you**

i didn't even think she knew what pride was

**mari**

minako showed her the video of you and vicchan in new york

**mari**

IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR GROSS PDA

**you**

sorry onee-chan

**you**

are you saying i can't be proud of our love? (Smirking Face )

**mari**

ughhhhhh of course not you idiot

**mari**

since when did you get so sassy?!?

**you**

(Rainbow ) (Rainbow ) (Rainbow ) (Rainbow )

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> love wins!! <3 
> 
> this was a fun little experiment. i've had this idea for a while so i'm really happy i can post this before the end of pride month!
> 
> you will not BELIEVE how long it took me to work out how to get the emojis lol, expect lots of emojis in my future updates to make the most of the hour it took me to figure out how to insert them
> 
> [my tumblr](http://friendodo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
